1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a method of manufacturing an inkjet head.
2. Description of the Related Art
An inkjet bead having an ink passage unit is known. An ink passage unit is formed by stacking (laminating) a plurality of plates together. Individual ink passages and nozzles are formed in the ink passage unit. The individual ink passages pass through the laminated plates in the direction of lamination. The direction of laminating is referred to as the plate-laminating-direction hereinafter. Nozzles are formed in the end portions of the individual ink passages. That it to say, the nozzles is formed in the outermost plate of the ink passage unit. The plate laminated on the outermost plate of the ink passage unit and being formed the nozzle is referred to as the nozzle plate hereinafter. Ink flows inside the individual ink passages and is discharged from the nozzles.
The plurality of plates is usually adhered together by means of a thermosetting adhesive.
This type of method of manufacturing an inkjet head is disclosed in Japanese Patent Application Publication No. 2004-025584. According to conventional technology, the plates that constitute the ink passage unit are laminated together with a thermosetting adhesive, except for the nozzle plate. The laminated plates are pressed together in the plate-laminating-direction while being heated. The nozzle plate in which nozzles are formed is laminated and adhered to the laminated and adhered plates. A thermosetting adhesive is used even when adhering the nozzle plate. Thus, even when adhering the nozzle plate, the laminated plate unit is heated while being pressed in the plate-laminating-direction. The ink passage unit will be formed in this manner. In other words, according to conventional technology, two adhesion steps are needed in order to form the ink passage unit.
An inkjet head will be completed by attaching actuator units onto the ink passage unit.